This Wild Ride Called Life
by Niari Black
Summary: [Female Reader-Insert] No friends and a new diva, you have to deal with a past of suicidal depression. You've had no one to lean on except The Shield and they don't know your secret. Roman Reigns saves you from a beating by Eva Marie. You two become tangled up in a wild ride as mixed tag team partners, WHWC, and Divas Champion. The possibilities are endless. [Roman Reigns/OC]
1. Chapter 1

"So, Megan," Eva Marie scrunches up her face in disgust, "what is a worthless, good for nothing slut like you doing here in my WWE?" Eva kicks you in the gut once more. With a grunt you just continue to lie there. This pisses Eva off so much that she kicks you in the side of the head. You hardly muster a groan and Eva continues to punch you in the face. As the stars continue to swarm you wish you could just black out! At least you can't feel it anymore. Wait... Is that even a good thing? As you are wondering this you suddenly pass out. A few minutes later you awaken due to an enormus amount of heat next to you which is causing the chills in your spine to slowly disperse. Suddenly, you realize that you are being carried! But... By who? Who would save you? You are worthless and pathetic waste of space. You are a good for nothing loser. So who in their right fucking mind would want to save you?


	2. Chapter 2

As you come back into focus with reality, you let your eyes travel up the wide chest of the person carrying you. It seemed to take forever but when you finally reach the face of the man carrying you a pair of grey eyes are already looking at you. His eyes look surprised and you notice a light blush on his face as he glances forward again. You blink a few times, very slowly.

"So, how are you feeling?" His voice flows in your ears like velvet. You simply blink a few times as you stare blankly. Can velvet flow? You ponder this before answering with,

"I could be better." Your flat response makes him chuckle a little. You smile just a little before closing your eyes. Snuggling closer into his chest you start when he opens a door. At feeling you jump he hugs you a little closer to him.

"I'm sorry. I had to open the door."

"Door to what?" Your voice is tired and Roman can hear the lull of sleep in its roar of softness.

"The locker room I share with Seth and Dean." You crack open one eye when Roman begins to lean down. As he places you on the couch you allow yourself to get comfy. When Roman leans back up he runs a hand through his hair. As he checks you over he takes your chin in his hands and turns your face to each side, checking the damage done by Eva Marie. You are too tired but you muster the effort and gently slap his hand away.

"I'm fine." Roman holds up his hands and chuckles.

"Here are two 500 milligram ibuphrophen and a bottle of water. I don't want to hear any lip or I'll shove them down ypur throat."

"I don't think your hand would fit anyway." When he reaches for the pills you pop them in your mouth and swallow them before poping the cap of the water and sucking half the bottle down.

"Thank you." Suddenly the door is opened and the light golden laughfter, can laughter be golden? of Seth Rollins fills the room.

"Hey Roman! You just missed the best thing... ever. What's going on?" Seth's eyes become worried as he checks you over from a distance.

"Megan! What the fuck happened?!" Seth rushes forward and takes your chin in his hand, just as Roman had done. You sigh heavilly and allow Seth to check out your wounds.

"Who did this too you?" Ambrose leans against the wall with his arms and ankles crossed listening to Seth talk.

"Eva Marie." Ambrose frowns while Seth takes a deep breath.

"I don't understand why that girl hates you so much..." You smile a bit and say,

"She thinks I'm invading her WWE. I didn't want to hit her but I never even got the chance before a kick to the head." You tap the side of your head softly.


	3. Chapter 3

_**This chapter is a flashback chapter!**_

"So, Megan, welcome to the WWE." The boss named Stephanie sticks out her hand in greeting. As you quickly and firmly shake her hand, you smile and say,

"Thank you Miss Stephanie." You then proceed to shake her fathers hand.

"Megan! I'm glad to see you made it here in one piece." You chuckle a little and take the seat offered to you by the boss man.

"Shall we go over the rules of your contract?" Stephanie looks at you in a buisness like yet gentle manor. You smile a little and fold your hands in your lap.

"I have read all the rules and regulations so there is no need for that. The only thing that I request is my paychecks at the end of every week since, as you know, I have nothing unlike the rest of the WWE Superstars." Stephanie nods a little and Vince stares at you with his chin in his hand. Stephanie opens her mouth but her father lifts his hand and she keeps silent.

"This is understandable and we agree to your request. Let the consultants quickly revise this one section on your contract and then you can sign within the hour. Does this sound good?" Vince looks at you with curious eyes. You nod along with Stephanie. Vince stands and you stand out of respect for your elders.

"Such manners." You smile a bit and shake his offered hand.

"I was raised right in some aspects of life. Others? You learn as you go." Stephanie raises an eyebrow as she smirks.

"You've got some sass without sounding rude. I like you." Vince laughs but rubs his arm after Stephanie slaps him on the arm.

"Well, at least he likes someone!" After she slaps him on the arm he says,

"Ouch. You've got a mean slap to go with that fiery spirit of yours!" Stephanie rolls her eyes and struts out the door of the office. You chuckle a little and allow Vince to lead you out of the office. When you part ways with Vince, you head off to find Seth. He was supossed to be meeting you after your interview.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Flashback is continued into the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

As you are walking down the hallway you see Seth heading towards you. He waves, you do the same. He throws an arm around your shoulders and pulls you towards the parking lot, where his bus is.

"How did the signing go?" Seth stares at you intently.

"Haven't signed yet. Needed to revise a part of the contract." You play with your hands.

"Seth... W-What if something happens and my depression acts up again?" Seth kisses your templr and smiles.

"Don't worry baby doll. I'll be here for you, always." You hug Seth a little as you walk to the bus with him and the two of you chat softly. A little while later Seth walks you back to the big mans office and you sign the contract.

"Welcome to day one as a Diva!" Stephanie shakes your hand firmly. **[Flashback End]**


	5. Chapter 5

Seth is still frowning and looking over your wounds when your mind comes back to you. Flicking a glance over to Ambrose you notice Ambrose looking at you, anger glowing in his eyes.

"I also couldn't hit Eva because I didn't want to risk the chance of Dean being mad at me." Your (color) eyes slowly look up into a pair of golden honey eyes, Seths. Seth looks at you a little shocked and you can feel your depression churning. You want to run away, hide, feel the blade upon the gentle skin of your wrists. You close your eyes as Seth kisses your forehead. The door slams closed and you don't even bother to look towards the spot Dean had been. No doubt, he was going to find Eva Marie but who knows what will ensue. You defiantly don't know. You do know that you better expect the worst! And make sure you take your pills...

**Author's Note: "Sorry its so short... It was longer looking on Wattpad!?" :/**


	6. Chapter 6

You walk slowly down the hallways on your way to the parking lot. You needed some time alone to try and figure things out. But you can't figure out what you need to figure out! You absent mindely pinch your arm in random spots, over and over. You had pissed Dean off and now he was missing. You feel the tears begin to pool behind your eyes. Why the hell are you still living? Voices down the hall to your right makes you stop.

"She should just go die in a hole." You sneak a peak and see Eva Marie, Nikki Bella and Alicia Fox. Alicia scoffs and crosses her arms.

"She is such a fucking waste of space! She should just go back home where she belongs." Alicia looks disgusted.

"Megan is the worst diva to ever be accepted into the WWE... I wish she would just kill herself." A sudden door closeing makes you and the divas jump. You glance around the corner again and see Dean standing there. He is shaking, his eyes look like black orbs.

"Shut the fuck up." Dean's voice is low and raspy. Eva Marie flips her hair over her shoulder in annoyance.

"Exscuse me?" She squeaks when Dean grabs her by the throat. He slams her up against the wall.

"Shut up you stupid bitch." Eva Marie claws at Dean's wrist.

"You have no idea who she really is. You only hate her and pick on her because she won't fight gutless whores with fake boobs." Dean looks pointedly at Nikki.

"And if you ever touch her again, I'll show you why they really call me unstable. Now get the fuck out of my sight." The three girls quickly walk off.

"You are crazy!"

"I'll press charges against you! We are over!" Dean roars angrily. He picks up a random box and throws it down the hallway. The girls squeal and run away.

"They don't understand what it's like to live with suicidal depression." Dean pulls out a pack of cigarettes. He sticks one between his lips and lights it. He takes a deep puff and blows it out slowly. You quietly walk across the intersection and keep heading for the parking lot. You wanted to feel good that Dean stuck up for you but... Eva Marie, Nikki Bella, and Alicia Fox now think he is an unstable psycopath. You run into the parking lot and climb into your car. You lock the doors and turn the angriest music you have onas high as you can stand. You lean against the steering wheel and cry.

"When will I stop hurting people without even doing anything!?" You pull the blade from your glove box and pull your basket ball shorts up to expose the sensitive skin of you lr thigh. You drag the razor blade across your skin and alliw yourself to disappear into the pain...


	7. Chapter 7

You have your arms held out away from you with the fresh cuts facing you. Blood slowly drips down your arms. The warmth doesn't bother you. But, the spots clouding your vision were partially worrying you. Disturbed was playing in the background but you were to groggy to even make out the words. A sudden banging on your drivers window makes you look over. Your heart drops when you see Roman standing there. He pound on the window.

"Megan! Megan! Can you hear me!? Unlock the door Megan!" His heartbeat goes into over drive as you pass out against the steering wheel...

"Megan!" Roman screams as Dean enters the parking lot.

**A/N: I ending the chapter. The next one will be Roman's Point of View that is why this one is so short.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Roman's Point of View**

"Megan!" I scream as Dean enters the parking lot. Dean takes one look at the situation and his bag falls off his shoulder. He runs over and begins to punch out the front window. Megan was still partially awake so I try to keep her attention on me. The front window shatters, covering her in glass. Dean grits his teeth as he reaches in and unlocks the door for me. I rip it open and drop down to catch Megan as she falls out. Dean climbs off the car and comes to my side. He grabs my shoulder firmly.

"Roman." He says my name calmly.

"Call 911. Now." He says. When I try to stutter out a response he stops me.

"I'll keep an eye on her. She'll be fine. I promise. Call 911." I nod my head and push away from him. Running a shakey hand through my hair I pull out my cell phone. I punch in the number for 911 and tell them our location. A few minutes later the abulance pulls up and takes Megan away. Dean and I follow behind them in my SUV. Dean is driving as I am freaking out in the passenger seat.

"What the fuck!?" I yell as we turn a corner.

"W-What... Just, what!?" I shake my head furiously. Dean clears his throat.

"She has suicidal depression..." I turn on him with a glare at how calm he is. It occurs to me then that he must have snapped earlier... He always becomes eerily calm after a session of pure rage.

"How do you know?" Dean sighs a little at my question.

"I dealt with the same thing. It is commonly known that cutting is a sign of depression, and the way she didn't fight back means that she thinks she deserves her abuse. Usually, from what I have seen, it is because they blame themselves for something that happened in the past." Dean's raspy voice kind of calms me down. His pressence was also so calming... I still haven't been able to figure out how though.

"How do you know?" He looks at me with a broken smile and I look at the ground, a little embarassed.

"Oh..." is all I manage as I stare at the floor. Dean clears his throat again.

"It's okay. I am pass that stage. I'm just an angry person is all." He chuckles a little. I manage to roll my eyes as we pull up at the hospital and park. Turning off the vehicle, Dean and I jump out of the vehicle while running in after Megan. A doctor stops us before we enter her room.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" As I clang my brain for a response Dean says,

"We're her significant others." The nurse looks shocked.

"Uh... Um..." She opens and closes her mouth repeatedly.

"Yes... Can we stay in there with her?" The nurse cannot seem to manage a response so we push pass her into the room. We take a seat on the floor in the corner and wait, and wait, and wait some more. Eventually I doze off and am woken up by a doctor shaking me. I jump up and look at Megan. She is fast asleep with an IV hooked up.

"How is she?" I ask as I slide a hand into my back pocket and scratch at my beard.

"She's stable. She lost a lot of blood but she didn't hit any major veins. She'll be out tomorrow afternoon." I exhale in relief.

"You'll have to keep an eye on her though. She needs to know someone is there for her." I nod and rub the back of my neck. My neck is going to kill me tomorrow but its worth it seeming as Megan is safe. I feel a strong connection towards her. I feel like I need to protect her, keep her safe and that scares the hell out of me.


End file.
